Hometown Liefde
by RamenThief
Summary: Upon leaving Spain, Adora thought that things would have changed when she got back. But when she gets back the only thing that has changed was her desire for him. Will Lars return her feelings? Netherlands X OC


_**Disclaimer: Let me get this clear, I don't own Hetalia. No matter how many scenarios I think up, I will never own the Hetalia. This is strictly fan-made and that is all. No pairing stated in this story is matter-of-fact unless said otherwise by the creators of Hetalia.**_

_ **Rated M for mature content. By society's rule of life, I am required to put this warning that this is an adult rated story. **_

_**Do not read if: you are not 18+, faint-of-heart, un-aware of the actual content of this story, or don't like anime.**_

_**This is dedicated to DreamingHopelessly**__** who is my awesome buddy and wrote me a delicious lemon the other day. XD I love her to death and can't wait to work more on some of our collaboration stories. I do apologize in advance for the translations, I don't speak Spanish nor do I speak Dutch so if the translations are incorrect please (politely) advise me and don't be rude about it.**_

[Hometown Liefde]_**  
**_  
[Airport Agony]

Stretching my arms above my head felt like a luxury after getting out of an uncomfortable, lumpy chair that I was forced to sit in for a stiff 14 some odd hours on a plane to Barcelona. The oversized cream shirt of my outfit pulled up revealing my belly as I stretched out, leaning to my left first, then my right. In bold red letters it read "Tomato!" and had a large tomato underneath it, it was rather comfortable made of soft cotton. As I righted myself I felt the right sleeve droop below my shoulder and lazily make it-self comfortable in its position. I huffed up my light grey Capri sweats that tried to slide down my hips as I walked into the exit hallway of the plane. It felt good to be in my old clothing again, spending years in tradition silk Asian attire was nice and felt very lovely, but being in my normal clothing besides for sleep felt like heaven. It felt good knowing that I was heading home for the first time in years after traveling Asia for so long. Without a doubt my brother was setting up some over exuberant homecoming party for me…. It would be shocking if he didn't do such a thing, for such things were the norm for him.

I followed the stream of stuffy business men clad in stiff suits to the door that off-loaded the passengers into the main part of the large airport. I pulled at my carry on, a medium sized bag with zippers and various items stuffed into it. I didn't follow the businessmen that went to another gate for a transfer flight after entering the large holding pin of a gate that the airport had set up. I knew my way from here to customs. My trip was not over yet, as I had to endure another hour or so to get through customs and fight with the wave that was at the baggage claim.

There were many tourists at this part of the airport. They stuck out as they moved laggardly around the customs, taking their time to get every last thing of change out of their pockets as they went through the customs. International airports always seemed high strung when it came to people that were coming in and out of the country via plane. The tourists moved in packs, and waited for each other at the end of a scanner for the next person. I swerved around them and headed to one of the less empty scanners and placed my stuff into the detector, handing them my phone, camera and laptop to ensure that they wouldn't get screwed up by the machine, I had to remind myself that this was just a small obstacle that I was to endure just a small while longer. I gathered all of my things, including my comfortable slippers that I got from one of the families that I stayed with while in China.

I wedged my way through the crowd to the exit of customs that was labeled ahead of me; I walked below the hanging sign that read "Arrivals", its bright lights beaming down on me with glowing fluorescent letters. I normally wouldn't be as angered by such a thing, but after having do deal with several hours in a cramped chair with annoying people talking in my ears, and little to no sleep the entire flight really set me on edge. I needed to sleep before I got as bad as Lovino… No that would not do at all, especially not for a homecoming party.

I stepped around the slow moving escalator, that was lazily taking its time taking its riders to the waiting lobby where loved ones sat waiting for their family to arrive, and went down the standard stairs that was fairly empty. I flicked open my cell phone and checked the time; it was a little past midnight so of course this is the time that little to no people would take the regular stairs. I suppressed a yawn as I hopped down some of the stairs. I knew that maybe two people would be waiting for me, my brother most definitely and someone else that Antonio would drag along for a six hour ride home.

I could see them from here, the white cardstock paper with bold red letters that had my last name on it and a little tomato at the end of it. I blushed at their goofiness as one of the two was bouncing up and down with the cardstock above his head, his short curly brown locks bouncing with him. They were standing with the group of cab drivers and drivers that were there for a specific person like my brother and the other male besides him. I rubbed my eyes trying to see the other male, but all I could see was blonde locks spiked up in a drastic manner. I ran a hand through my long curly brown hair as I watched my brother elbow the man besides him that wasn't looking in my direction at the time, and I saw an unlit cigarette placed in between his lips. It looked like he was mumbling something to my brother but when my brother pointed in my direction as I climbed down the stairs he stopped whatever he was saying and looked at me.

I almost missed the step when I saw those leafy green eyes look up at me. I guess I made a pretty funny face the way my brother had a look of concern and then keeled over laughing. But his face only was serious and… slightly concerned? The next few steps I focused solely at the ground, was it just me or was this staircase getting longer and longer? I never seemed to get any closer to the end of the flight of stairs, and I looked up again to realize that I had made it to the last step. My brother could hardly control his eagerness as he bounced happily over to see me. He was dressed in his white shirt, puffy sleeves that went to his hands, and was a V-neck that tied with a string into a U-shape. He wore his loose tan cargo pants that seemed light compared to his skin that was a dark shade from spending many hours in the fields.

He hugged me tightly and I smiled but gasped for air as he squeezed me tighter. "A-antonio!" I choked out as I tried to reclaim air. He stepped out and grinned so much that it hurt my cheeks just looking at that smile. He patted my head and shook my hair.I contemplated giving the blonde a hug but when I glanced at him he made no moves to receive one so I shrugged that thought.

_"¡Lo siento!"_ he laughed out, "I got so _feliz_ I couldn't help myself, Adora!" he smiled wider, his forest green eyes gleaming with excitement, when I smacked his arm and hugged him. "Your flight was good, Si?" he questioned as he smacked me back with the sign. I nodded and I suppressed another yawn that tried to emerge.

"I could've taken another flight to an airport closer to the villa, _hermano_." I reasoned but he shook his head furiously and frowned. I could already hear his argument coming up. About how I was family and that being forced to endure another plane was torture in itself.

I was lectured by Antonio until we reached the baggage claim to retrieve my two large suitcases and my one medium sized suitcase. I had purchased only one of the three before my trip and I mainly shoved my stuff into a duffle bag while traveling from place to place. I had to purchase the other two when I was preparing for the trip back, for one reason I had a lot of things that I bought while over in Asia, photos, recipes given by new friends in exchange for my own recipes, and a few mementos of the people I stayed with. That all fit into the medium sized bag and parts of the larger bag… but the rest of the large suitcase was stuffed with souvenirs of all the places that I visited for my brother and friends.

The bag that I had originally got for the trip to Asia was an average suitcase, it was black with a rainbow braid made out of various coloured strings attached to the handle to let me know that it was mine, and a suitcase lock held it closed, the key safely tucked into my pocket. The lock had been decorated in sharpie, blues and greens covered the latch while reds and oranges surrounded the knob that was coloured in violet, it looked like a lock you would see on a locker but instead of a twisty knob you had to insert a key at the end of the knob before twisting it to unlock. I was very subconscious about flying after all the stories that some of my friends told me before I left.

My other two bags were hurriedly purchased at an outlet store in Hong Kong a day or two before my flight, and they were both black as well but the pad lock was Asian influenced with dragons etched into the metal and gold flakes in the numbers of the twisty knob, they were twins that both hung on a different bag. They also had the rainbow braid that I made in my down time. Stitched onto the bottom was my name in a gold coloured thread, hand stitched but done so beautifully. Underneath my name was 'Spanish One with Asian Heart' scribed in lovely writing, which seemed impossible seeing as it was stitched into the bags. Most of the people I stayed with just called me by my actual name, in their language.

I reached to scoop up two of the bags and hefted them off of the rotating belt while the ever-silent blonde grabbed my other bag. I peeked over at him with my forest green eyes and found him staring at me intensely. I looked quickly back to my bags that had suddenly disappeared from my grasp. I whirled around in a complete circle and rammed into my brother who was rolling my suitcases away from me. His smirk was wider than I have ever seen it or could it be that it had always been so and I just haven't seen it in so long that I forgot how it looked. Must be the later…

I rushed after my brother and the blonde who wheeled my suitcases away from me. I called out to them, proclaiming that I knew how to carry a suitcase, but all my brother could do was laugh at me and say that I looked like I could pass out any second and the blonde to the right of my brother nodded in agreement. Really… men sometimes….. I argued with my brother over my taking care of my own luggage as he insisted that, as my big brother he should carry his little sister's bags after not seeing her so long. That was his best defense and he was sticking with that no matter how long we argued.

We never settled the matter, because it was settled by the blonde male that accompanied my brother here, the blonde had given me the medium sized suitcase that he had been wheeling behind him and took one of the larger suitcases from my brother. He, thus, continued to the exit of the airport. I exchanged a look with my brother, stuck out my tongue, and followed after the blonde to the car.

[Car Ride Chaos]

The car ride was in Lovino's red corvette, with black leather upholstery and an engine that revved to life when Antonio pushed down some on the gas to get the AC kicking, I was comfortable with the heat personally, spending months in the Chinese farmland really paid off. I situated myself in the backseat that had been custom installed into the Italian's vehicle, and it somehow didn't change the sleek and compact appearance of the car. My suitcases were magically fit into the trunk, after playing a game of tetris for what seemed like hours.

Antonio was driving, per usual, and the blonde was sitting in the passenger seat. He had the chair moved back as far as it could go so he could be comfortable in the tiny car, making him basically in the back seat with me. I lied down on my side to get ready for the nap I was going to take on the way home, but I shivered slowly and curled in some, trying to get heat, but the AC was blowing straight onto me making it impossible to keep warm. I felt something drape over me and my eyes shot open to look up at the blonde again, his leafy green eyes staring into me and I was thankful for the darkness of the car because my face heated up as I realized that it was his tan jacket. I mumbled thanks to him and set my head back down onto my bag.

At this time my brother thought it was a brilliant idea to try and strike up a conversation about my long trip. He ask many questions that swam in my head as I drifted in and out sleep, realizing that my brother was not, I repeat not, going to let me sleep peacefully until I answered a few of his silly questions. His words jumbled in my head as he spoke, I blinked several times, focusing on the low lights of the dashboard rather than the scenery whizzing by. I heard my brother repeat his question but it still didn't make sense in my hazy mind.

"I asked where all you went." He said looking at me through the rearview mirror. I rolled the locations off my tongue as my eyes attempted to droop shut. I clung to the jacket as I sat up on the hump of the seat and looked at the numbers on the digital clock that changed with every minute to keep from dozing off.

"Sounds fun." I heard muttered out by the blonde. I nodded absentmindedly at his comment and looked over at him, scanning his facial features. His strong jaw and average lips that were wet by his tongue darting out to lick. His blonde hair spiked up in outrageous spikes, he would look much hotter with it down and un-spiked, make it much easier to rake my fingers through. With that thought I quickly adverted my attention to the scenery outside, feeling my cheeks flame up with heat.

"We all were thinking that you'd never come back home, Si Lars?" my brother bubbled on questioning the blonde to my right. He grumbled something that sounded close to a yes and my brother just continued on with his rally of questions.

"Any good food recipes you find that you are gonna make us?" Antonio questioned with his normal chipper voice. I never felt more compelled to punch my brother than now, I love him and missed seeing him but I am so tired that his voice just sounded like an annoying buzz in my ears.

"Tons…" I mumbled out as I lied back down and dozed in and out. Somewhere along the unanswered questions, I know that Lars told my brother to let me sleep if I was to be ready for the house…. he put stress on the word house. After that I slipped into a comforting sleep, as comforting as it could get in a small car going above the limit at night with a jacket as a blanket, but right now I could care less if I was sleeping on the ground. Beggars cannot be choosers.

( "= .=) 3 Hours Later

I dreamt of the farm lands back in Asia, the endless miles of vast crops that were in need of harvesting. I dreamt of the warm summer nights lying on the porch to the house in Taiwan swinging my legs over the side of the porch and looking up at the moon. I remembered the cold winter nights in Japan when the first snow fell, and how Kiku and myself walked to the market and got curry-buns with green tea. I remember the New Year's festival in China, with the long paper dragon and brightly coloured confetti filling the air as the festivities raged on. I remember the warm homemade pizza in Hong Kong as I showed them how to make my own pizza and they showed me how to make their pizza days later. I dreamt of the warm summer nights in Vietnam. It was like I was home again, in the loving surroundings I had grown accustomed to in the past five years.

I was gently shaken from my lovely dream by large warm hands, whispering to me that the car had stopped and was being filled up with gas. Saying I should get out and stretch and possibly get something to eat from the gas-mart. I grumbled an 'okay' as I rose quickly before opening my eyes and bumped into the head of the speaker. My eyes shot open and I stared at Lars, I had to blink twice to be sure that I was truly awake for his face to be this close to mine. I backed up instantly, my face turning beet red, and winced in pain as I slammed my head onto the window of the car. He instantly followed after me, looking at me with wide eyes, checking to see if I was okay.

This made me even more flustered. I stammered out several 'Si's to him as I tried to make distant between him and myself. He looked at me with hazy eyes and nodded after I pushed at his face shrieking practically. He climbed out of the door on his side and held out a hand to me, offering to help me out. I ignored it and climbed out myself and failed miserably as my foot got caught on the seatbelt and I stumbled out of the car in my half asleep haze. Lars grabbed my elbow to steady me, not convinced by my 'I'm fine's. He led me to the door of the gas-mart and let me walk in by myself, while he rounded the corner pulling out an awkwardly rolled up paper, that's ends were pinched up.

I browsed through the shelves of the mom-n-pop gas station. A churro machine was in the front rotating warm the warm pastry. A coffee machine was in the back, next to the fridges that were filled with drinks. The aisles of food looked welcoming and my stomach rumbled in agreement. I walked through the shoulder level aisles scanning the food, looking up occasionally at my idiot brother who was dancing to the Spanish music that poured out of the corvette. He then stopped and glared to the side of the building that Lars disappeared off to, wagging his finger with his brows furrowed deeply. He was scolding Lars, this I could tell, for what I cannot imagine, but it was serious the way Antonio moved his arms and hands as he expressed himself to Lars.

The man at the cash register giggled lightly and watched the argument. "_Amigos divertidos que tienes ahí, señorita._" He laughed cheerily at my brother as he began to dance again, his rant finished, and Lars came back into view leaning against the car his face angry at my brother.

_"Más de lo que se pueda imaginar…"_ I sighed as I tossed a glance at Antonio again as he attempted to dance with Lars, only to get punched in the gut. Lars stormed off pulling a normal looking cigarette out of his pocket and stomped off to the side of the building again. So that is what he was doing…

He laughed in agreement. I dared a glance at the man, he sounded Italian with his think and hazy accent, and he looked the part with un-kept curls going in every which direction, large brown eyes that laughed with him, his deep voice fit his muscular build, his arms crossed over his chest that showed his larger muscles. He didn't look as old as he sounded, but the graying hairs in his deep brown locks defied my assumption telling me he was much older than he appeared. I looked through the aisle again when his deep brown eyes turned to my direction. Nothing in here looked appetizing, factory made and packaged into tiny bags. I looked through again. I looked through the fresh produce side of the mart, and found some cherry tomatoes that had a familiar logo roughly slapped onto the top of the container. I looked through the entire display table and all the cherry tomato containers had the same logo.

_"Gran fan de la marca de Carriedo, ¿no?"_ I questioned. He bobbed his head up and down a couple of times, in a nod of sorts. I looked back at him, as I inspected the tomatoes carefully, most of the containers were filled with freshly plucked tomatoes. I grabbed a package and made a bee-line to the churro machine.

"_Sí, mi nieto me dijo acerca de ellos, después de que me los probé, supe que tenía que ponerlos en la tienda."_I nodded to his statement, holding my tongue from saying anything. People have told us often that they couldn't have enough of our tomatoes. I pulled out two churros and snagged a bottle of Mountain Peak iced tea. I set my stuff down and pulled my walled out of one of the loose pockets in my sweats.

"Big appetite?" he questioned, going back to the casual English. I nodded as I fished out the amount that flashed on the cash register. He smiled and took my cash and handed me change.

"I gotta have energy if I am to keep those containers filled with tomatoes." I winked at him and nodded my head in the direction of the cherry tomatoes. His jaw dropped some and I didn't see anything after that when I turned and headed to the car. Lars had materialized back into the car, the door hung open and his long legs stretched out of the vehicle.

He looked up when the doors to the store jingled as it opened and shut. I was stuffing my face with one of the churros and smiled at the delicious taste, humming to myself. He raised his eyebrow in amusement, and I offered him a bite. He shrugged and held wrapped his hand around mine and leaned forward to steal a bite. His hands were warmer than the summer air around us. He chewed for a little and stole a larger bite soon after. Nodding his approval of the delicious food and climbed out of the car for me to get in. He held the door open for me and once I was back in he climbed in after me.

Antonio popped his head in the car from the open door on the driver's side. "Do I smell churros?" was all he asked as he watched me finish off the first churro and begin working on the second.

"Si." I mumbled with my mouth full, swallowing and taking another big bite. He looked at it with hungry eyes and leaned forward trying to get a bite. I pulled it away from his reach and he whimpered. "Get your own!" I grumbled and munched more on it. Lars barked out a laugh at Antonio's pouting face when I stuck out my tongue at him and turned my back to him to continue eating. Antonio darted into the gas-mart and emerged with two sticking out his mouth, smiling successfully.

The car was finished filling up, and Antonio climbed into the driver's seat and revved the engine to life. Before we drove off, he climbed out of the sun roof and waved frantically a good bye to the man at the register. The man smiled and waved back. With that we sped off home bound.

I cracked open my tea and begun sipping it when Lars voiced my question. "Who was that guy, did you know him?" he asked. I nodded with him wanting to know as well. Holding up the cartoon of cherry tomatoes and waved it in the view of the boys in front of me.

"Yea, he had a lot of our tomatoes in there, saying his grandson told him about it." Lars took the package from me and popped it open to steal a tomato. Antonio laughed heartily and smiled looking at us as he drove.

"That is Lovino and Feliciano's grandpa." I sputtered out the tea that I was drinking when he said that, all over me and Lars. I coughed hard, smacking my chest for a few minutes and tried to breathe. Antonio waited till my coughing subsided before he laughed again. "He frequently orders our tomatoes and I get Feli to drop them off when he heads this way."

"We learn something new every day." Lars laughed after handing me a napkin to soak up the tea on the car seat. I nodded in agreement and grabbed a tomato from the cartoon.

[Party Topics]

The party had been very expected by me, the hinted words muttered by my brother and Lars was a dead give-away. The house lights were off when we pulled into the drive way of the extremely large Spanish villa that I had called home for my entire life. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but with my brother and my coming home, I knew I had to expect a '_sorpresa_' party. Lars and Antonio refused to give me any of my bags besides my carry-on bag to take inside.

I groaned in complaint again but they didn't falter, and walked into the house. Lars held the door open for me to walk in, although I was the one with free hands. When I walked in I could hear the baited breath of the people sitting on the furniture and flicked the lights on. Everyone in the room instantly yelled welcome home, sitting on different portions of the large couches that were spread out a descent distance from each other.

I blinked at the sudden lighting change, seeing dots of white, blonde, brown, and….. black? I couldn't tell who was who but I had a fairly good chance at guessing who the people were at this moment. A large banner was stretched across the living room that was a cozy tan colour. Loud popping of several small confetti cannons sounded throughout the house as a large cluster of colours poured down on the room from the open hallway above that looked down on the living room. The people in the room were beginning to make sense as my eyes adjusted to the lights and I smiled at the familiar faces.

A blonde girl hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug. Elise…. I sighed, she still smelt like Belgium waffles that she always made when I was over. Her blonde hair was still the same as it was before, short cut and, excluding her bangs, was held back with a headband. She wore a cute ruffle shirt that was very suiting. A large black male was the next in line to give me a large bear hug. His hair pulled back in dreads and held back into a ponytail. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with flowers covering the tacky cloth. He lifted me off my feet as he gave me a big bear hug.

"Hey guys!" I smiled happily and walked into the living room after being released from said bear. There were several people that I recognized. Gilbert, a German boy who became friends with my brother throughout middle school, was casually leaning against the wall with a shirt that said "I'm Awesome"; Lovino, an Italian boy that my brother was really interested in, was grumping at Antonio about whether or not he scratched the car; Feliciano, Lovino's younger brother, and Ludwig, who is Gil's younger brother were sitting in the oversized supposed to be single seat; I heard Francis doing his weird laugh down the hall as he came down the stairs; a few kids I knew from school that I was friends with like Gil's twin sister Gina who was sitting on the back of the large sofa, and Francis' younger brother Matthew who was sitting on the ground at the coffee table.

There were some people there that I didn't recognize though. A black haired male that kinda stood back and out of the way but near Ludwig and Feli that looked oddly familiar to me, a long haired brunette that was chatting with Gil rather closely, and a female with her brunette hair parted into pigtails dressing in a blue dress. I looked at the new comers and shrugged. I plopped down on the sofa in the gap between Gina and Lars, when they both sat normally into the seat. Everyone situated themselves near me in an oval(ish?) pattern. First was the introductions to the people I never met. The black haired boy was known as Kiku, who moved here from Japan for a while and roomed with Feli. The girl in blue was from Seychelles and was a cousin of Francis', and the girl with long brown hair was Elizabeth who was Gil's current girlfriend. Next was the endless stream of questions.

"Where all did you go?" was a bubbly question asked from the ever chipper Elise. I rolled off a short list.

"China, Vietnam, Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Hong Kong, Japan, and other locations." I trailed off as I looked at Kiku… OH! That is where I saw him from. "I believe I stayed with Kiku while I was in Japan, am I correct?" he nodded vigorously, while Antonio bubbled on about it being a small world.

"Did you bring back anything, ve?" chipped in Feli. I nodded and darted off to my bags that were placed carefully in the hallway away from the ruckus and dug through the large bag. I brought out a series of things, a necklace for Elise made in Vietnam, drinking glasses from Korea for Francis, matching shirts that said "I'm Awesome" in Japanese for Gil and Gina, mochi plushies that I had gotten from a friend in Taiwan for Feli and Lovino and some Chinese cigarettes for Lars. I made sure that my brother knew he had stuff but I would give him later. He smiled and nodded in acceptance.

Lovino remarked on my hair, which was past my hip. "Why the sudden change in hair length?" I tugged at my hair and looked at it, and shrugged.

"When working on the farms and learning traditions, you just kinda stop caring about the length and I only got it trimmed once and a while." I explained tucking a strand behind my ear. I had at one point in my life cut my hair short like my brothers, but it had steadily grown out.

"I like it," Gina said, "it is almost as awesome as the awesome me's hair." She said gesturing to her hair that was up in a sloppy bun. Matthew spoke up quietly.

"I like it." He whispered shyly, I patted him on the shoulder telling him thanks for the comment. Others nodded in agreement. I don't know how many other questions I answered when someone finally asked the one question that made things awkward but I knew it was some time after the remark of my hair.

Gina was the one that decided to bring up the topic, after Gilbert and a few of the other guys deemed it time to pull out the booze. Gil declared that since I was twenty-five now, that I had to have five beers for the amount of time I was gone. I was on my second beer and things were looking a wee-bit fuzzy in my vision. I fell back to lean against Lars who was casually sipping his sixth beer because I was feeling a bit dizzy from the drinks. Gina leaned towards me, a large smirk plastered on her face.

"So when is your boy toy going to be heading over?" she said with a wink. I coughed and choked on my drink, and swallowing it hurt. The entire room went silent, waiting for my answer. Lars besides me who was at once warm and relaxed felt as though he had been frozen to the spot, his muscular chest now uncomfortable and ridge. I looked around to see my brother froze as well.

Francis leaned over, purely interested in the new topic at hand. "Hohonhon… _Oui, mon cher_ do tell us, any new men in your life?" He let a wink fly, and I felt Elise pat my knee.

"Yes, any cute guys that we have to beat off with bats?" Elizabeth giggled in her buzzed haze as she acted out hitting something with an invisible baseball bat. I took a hard gulp of my beer but it felt like swallowing glue.

I felt my heart drop as I knew that my friends weren't going to drop the matter until I settled their minds. The frozen husk beside me that was once Lars grew colder and colder as time passed and my brother had only stiffly moved from his place by the bar to a place with a chair so he wouldn't fall when give any news. I took another swig as my clammy hands rubbed at my sweats.

I gave a stiff nod and took another swig but they weren't satisfied. "My awesomeness did not hear you my dear!" Gilbert shouted with his thick German accent from the bar as he turned around and slapped my brother on the back. He wasn't in the least bit drunk and I glanced at Gina and Ludwig and neither of them seemed affected by the alcohol.

I sighed heavily and looked around again, meeting curious eyes. And I decided to tell them the truth… Well part of it anyway. "He his gonna be here next week. I'm going to meet him at the airport…" I trailed off and everyone smiled and muttered that they knew it.

I felt the rigid chest that I was leaning against stand up and leave the room heading to the back porch that looked out on the fields. My brother had grown pale as the girls and some of the guys scooted closer demanding to see a picture of them. I looked at Kiku who nodded and knew exactly what I was talking about seeing as he had helped me find my soul mate. "What is his name?" demanded Gina.

"Yes and any photos with this cutie?" questioned Elise. I nodded and went to my bag again, this time into the other large suit case and pulled out a large cluster of photos. I dug through them until I found the photo of my little cutie. I sat down hugging the photo close to my body and sat.

"His name is Xiao-Long, it means 'Little Dragon' in Chinese. I met him in Hong Kong." I explained before I showed the picture. I pulled the photo away from my body and revealed a mess of. The giggles around me fell silent and they looked at the photo.

"Xiao-Long… Is a cat?" I heard Elise, gasp. I took a gulp and nodded. Blushing madly and staring at my cutie that was sleeping beside me in the photo that my Asian friends took. I was curled up on the mat and the kitten curled up besides my stomach.

He had a mess of short hair with grays of different shades that mixed, the gray was accompanied by oranges and browns that were subtle and framed his face, covering his ears and a sleeve of his left paw, disappearing into white fur, and then reappeared at the tail. He had deep forest green eyes and white pads on his paws. I smiled lightly at the photo. "An Aegean kitten to be exact about it."

[To be Continued]

**This is by no means finished and I am planning on finishing it sometime before the end of next week. ~ I'm sorry Adelia I wanted to at least post this part so you had something to read while I worked on the lemony goodness!**

_**Translations:**_

_**Hometown Liefde**__(Dutch):_Hometown Love

_**¡Lo siento!**__(Spanish):_ I'm sorry!

_**Feliz**__(Spanish)_: Happy

_**Hermano**__(Spanish):_Brother

_**Amigos divertidos que tienes ahí, señorita.**__(Spanish):_Funny friends you have there, ma'am.

_**Más de lo que se pueda imaginar…**__(Spanish): _More than you can imagine…

_**Gran fan de la marca de Carriedo, ¿no?**__(Spanish):_Big fan of the brand Carriedo, right?

_**Sí, mi nieto me dijo acerca de ellos, después de que me los probé, supe que tenía que ponerlos en la tienda.**__(Spanish):_Yes, my grandson told me about them, after I tried them, I knew I had to put them in the store.

_**Mon cher**__(French)_: My dear

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**


End file.
